In an electric wire routing structure for a bus bar module of the conventional art, an electric wire routing space where electric wires are routed is provided in an outer side part and a middle part of the bus bar module. Then, a plurality of detection lines (electric wires) for battery voltage detection or battery temperature detection are routed in the electric wire routing space. Then, all electric wires are collected in one extraction part and then outputted through a connector or the like to the outside of the bus bar module.
Further, a battery aggregate attachment member has been proposed that is attached to a battery aggregate constructed by stacking a plurality of batteries such that the individual electrodes of the plurality of batteries are aligned in line (see Patent Document 1).
The above-mentioned battery aggregate attachment member includes (A) a plurality of terminals electrically connected to the individual electrodes of the plurality of batteries, (B) a plurality of electric wires electrically connected to the individual terminals, (C) a plate including: a terminal accommodation part for accommodating the plurality of terminals; an electric wire accommodation part formed in a gutter shape extending along the direction of stacking of the plurality of batteries and accommodating the plurality of electric wires electrically connected to the individual terminals so as to route the plurality of electric wires to one end side of the battery aggregate; and a plurality of electric wire draw-out parts each communicating with the inside of the terminal accommodation part and with the inside of the electric wire accommodation part so as to lead each electric wire electrically connected to each terminal, from the terminal accommodation part to the electric wire accommodation part, and (D) a cover formed separately from the plate and slid in a direction from the other end side of the battery aggregate to the one end side in the inside of an opening part of the electric wire accommodation part so as to be attached to the electric wire accommodation part and thereby cover the opening part.